Past Wounds
by thx2God4U.S.A
Summary: Takes place after "Night of Fear." Why is Otto so afraid of clams with feet? I have the backstory right here. Contains old good Mandarin and minor Spova. I DO NOT OWN SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPERFORCE GO!
1. Chapter 1

It was only a few hours after Chrio defeated Mandarin, and the team was waiting quietly outside the Med-bay while Otto and Gibson were fixing the broken shields for Sparx's eyes. Then the black eyed trio exited the lab with a shaken but repaired red monkey.

"Sparx" said Nova as she jumped to hug him.

"How is your vision, Sparx?" Asked Antauri.

"It's alright" he replied "Gibson said it was just the rocket crash that broke my eye shields"

"Indeed" Gibson added "the blindness was a result of nothing more than Mandarin's sorcery."

"It was a pretty easy fix if I do say so myself" announced Otto with pride.

Chrio smiled at the green mechanic. However, there was a question he had been waiting to ask since Mandarin's attack.  
"Speaking of the attack,Otto, I've been meaning to ask. Why are you afraid of clams with feet?" he asked curiously.

Everything was suddenly tense. As much as Otto was expecting this question, it still made him cringe at the thought of explaining the memory. He sat in the nearest chair and pulled his knees to his chest. He stared to rub his ankles nervously as he slowly got lost in the memory.

Antauri signed "Otto's phobia has more depth to it than you think, Chiro. The source of his fear is something that happened to him long before you discovered the Super Robot."

"He doesn't like to talk about it," said Nova as she rubbed Otto's back soothingly "and neither do we"

"So if you don't mind waiting for that answer, kid" Sparx started

"Tell him" Otto interrupted "I can take it, but I don't wanna tell the story myself."

"Otto, if you don't want me to-"

"Chiro I said it's fine" Otto said in a manner that wasn't normal for him. It caught everyone off guard.

"If's that's what you want Otto" Gibson cleared his throat "it all started a long ago..."  
(Flashback)  
Manderin was still the leader of the Hyperforce and everyone was still pretty young almost like children where Mandarin was like the older brother. Shuggazoom was having a heat wave so the team decided to play in the creek. Gibson and Nova were playing Marco Polo, Antauri was just letting himself drift on his back with his face sticking out, and Otto was ready to go under the water to look for cool stuff at the creek's floor. But before he did Mandarin stopped him.

"Otto,did you remember to fill your air supply before you go treasure hunting?" that was when Otto realized he forgot

"well no, but come on, Mandarin" the young monkey begin to whine "I'll only be down there for a few minutes PLEEEEASE!"

"Fine," Mandarin rolled his eyes"you can play in the water all you want, but don't stay under the water for too long."

"Thanks,Mandarin. Hey Sparx, ya wanna join me?" Otto called out.

Little Sparx just shook his head quickly and curled himself into a ball. He was still afraid of water so he asked Mandarin to stay with him for company.

"Just go play, Otto" Mandarin ordered as walked back to comfort Sparx.

Otto just nodded and dove into the a few minutes of searching,he found nothing more than a pretty shell, an old coin, and a few old pieces of jewelry. He swam over to pick up something made of silver when all of a sudden  
SNAP  
Otto called out in pain. He turned around to find both his legs trapped in a giant clam from the ankle down.  
The small monkey tried to pull himself free, but nothing worked. All he could keep pulling on his feet, but he started to panic as his air supply was quickly getting dangerously low. He searched for an opening for his tiny foot to slip out of but the clam was sealed shut. He was terrified with everything that was happening, he was scared of losing his feet, running out of air, never seeing his brothers again. These thoughts and several more filled his head provoking his fear. Suddenly he stopped pulling and everything started to go black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Something i want to add is that a lot of inspiration for this story came from two of my favorite fanfic writers for TMNT; Rachel Erica's TMNT 100 theme #6 'Breathe' & Culinary Alchemist's 'Mikey's Mask' story. I know this story is pretty similar to those two stories and I'm sorry for that. DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT TRYING TO RIP THEM OFF AND I DO NOT KNOW THEM JUST READ THEIR TMNT FANFICS HERE AND ON DEVIANTART. GOD HAS BLESSED THEM AS WRITERS AND YOU SHOULD READ THEM IF YOU LOVE TMNT, AND SOME OF THE WRITERS AND EVEN THE CREATOR OF MONKEY TEAM, CIRO NIELI, ARE WORKING ON THE NEW TMNT SHOW SO I DOUBT YOU'LL LOVE ONE OF THESE SHOWS AND HATE THE OTHER. I DO NOT OWN SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPERFORCE GO! PLEASE REVIEW! Anyway on to chapter 2. Enjoy.**

Mandarin was rubbing Sparx's back to make him feel better. The red simian felt bad that he couldn't play with the others.

"They must think I'm a big baby, Mandarin" he said sadly to his older brother.

"No they don't Sparx," said Mandarin with a comforting voice "It's very common for someone to be afraid of water, and the boys and Nova understand that. The important thing to remember is that water can't hurt you."

"Mandarin!" Nova suddenly yelled as she and Gibson walked onto the shore. "Have you seen Otto? He was suppose to play with me. and Gibson."

"No" Mandarin stood up, remembering Otto "he should have been back by now. Antauri!" He called out to the black monkey, who was still in the water. This snapped Antauri out of his peaceful trance.

"Look under the water for Otto!

"Okay!" he waved back. Antauri poked his face into the water. Just before he was about to give up his search, he found Otto's bag floating to the top of the water, without Otto. He quickly looked again to find a small green body trapped at the bottom of the creek.

He gasped in panic "MANDARIN! OTTO'S STUCK AT THE BOTTOM!"

Everyone gasped as Mandarin dove in to save Otto. The others were waiting in dead silence for the orange monkey to surface with Otto. Mandarin found the clam that held Otto and tried desperately to open its mouth. Unfortunately, he wasn't strong enough to pry the clam open alone. So he hastily swam to the top for help.

"NOVA! ANTAURI! GIBSON! I NEED HELP! HURRY!" he shouted as Antauri dove back down to help Mandarin. Then Nova and Gibson followed. All Sparx could do was watch the event with tears in his eyes. He was too paralyzed with fear to do anything, this wasn't helping his fear of water. Thank God the other three monkeys were just strong enough to free Otto's legs. Mandarin rocketed up to the surface with a limb and pale green monkey. When the other monkeys came up they saw Mandarin giving Otto CPR.

' _Breathe please breathe. Don't give out on us Otto_ ' Mandarin begged in his head. He just kept pumping and pumping on Otto's little chest praying for some kind of movement. He then tried mouth to mouth which also didn't work.

Gibson tried to run to his brother but Antauri held him back so Mandarin could focus. Gibson then began to sob into Antauri's chest, unaware Antauri also had tears in his eyes.

"Antauri, I'm scared" he whispered.

"Me too Gibson, me to."

Nova was on her knees crying with her hands over her face. All she wanted was to hear Otto's voice one more time, but she couldn't even bear to look at him right now.  
Just when Mandarin was about to give up, Otto finally started to cough and gasp for air. Everyone else was also able to take a breath as Mandarin sat him up to help breathe.

"That right,Otto deep breaths" he said patting his back. As quickly as Otto woke up, he passed out again. Mandarin caught him and felt his heartbeat.

"Otto?" Nova whispered

"Gibson, meet me in your lab." Mandarin ordered as he picked up Otto to carry him on his back.

"He needs extra help getting oxygen in his body" Gibson nodded as Antauri let him go and the little blue primate flew ahead with Mandarin to the Super Robot. The other monkeys quickly followed them, expect for Sparx who had never moved from spot and kept that same horrified glare. Nova kept calling his name but his only signs of movement were silent tears and shaking legs. Nova just grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the Super Robot on foot.

 **Hope you liked I wanted to go for a stern but overall caring Mandarin, kind of like who the team used to know. On a side-note, the main thing I want to focus on with my fanfics is keeping everyone in character is much as possible because for me the monkeys and Chiro are the highlight of SRMTHFG with how identifiable, likable, and realistically written they are, same for the villains. This goal will also stand for my future fanfictions Monkey Team, Ninja Turtles whatever. If you review this story please tell me if i kept everyone in character well or not. Be honest guys, because I'm new at this. One more chapter for this story but I'll give this one time to sink in. Maybe between Tomorrow and four days. the more reviews the faster I'll update. So review guys. do it for Otto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back. Listen for those who think I have any OOCs in the last chapter, let me confirm. Everyone but Mandarin is between six and nine years old in the flashback with Otto being the youngest obviously. but if you think of the monkeys are too emotional particularly Sparx and Antauri, let me explain. I know they're usually calm but they literally almost lost someone they cherish deeply in a matter of minutes. No matter how mature a character is, they still have feelings, there's a limit especially when they're just kids. Take Garnett in Steven Universe's "Cry for Help" admit it she** ** _NEVER_** **gets mad like that, but that's how she felt about Pearl lying to her. Anyway I'm stalling I DO NOT OWN SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPERFORCE GO!**

(Two days later still in the flashback)  
The damage to Otto's feet was more heavy blood loss then anything else, They were lucky the clam just barely damaged his achilles' tendon . However due to the lack of oxygen, Otto was currently in a dead silent coma and was forced to wear an oxygen mask. Gibson didn't leave Otto's side and didn't let anyone but Mandarin near the small green body. He hadn't slept since the accident, he was using the sounds of the heart monitor to keep him self awake Mandarin walked into the lab and placed a gentle hand on Gibson who was fighting to stay awake.

"Gibson, we're all just as worried as you are, but you need to sleep right now ." he said sternly.

"No, what if he needs me" Gibson whined in a tried, childish voice. Mandarin signed, Gibson and Otto had this brother like camaraderie that no one in Shuggazoom has matched to this day, and he knew it. The orange simian decided he had to use his famous mind tricks. Cruel as it was, it was for Gibson's own good.

"You can get sick from losing so much sleep. And if you get sick, I can't give Otto my full attention."

Gibson's eyes widen, he would feel horrible for drawing attention away from his injured little brother. So he gave in and left Mandarin alone with Otto. Outside the med-bay, he ran into a black monkey reading a philosophy book.

"How's Otto?" he asked anxiously

"Still not awake" Gibson replied sadly.

"Where are Sparx and Nova?" He asked looking around for them.

"They're both in Sparx's room" Antauri answered.

"Okay, I'm going to take a nap" Gibson said walking to his room, but not before one last tired, sad look to the med-bay door.

Meanwhile Nova was trying to talk to Sparx about the other day. He was just moping around in his room for the last two days. Nova wanted to say something to Mandarin, but Sparx made her promise not to say anything so he can help a certain other monkey. however Nova didn't promise _she_ wouldn't try to him herself. She sat on his bed with him while he hugged a small pillow around himself to sob into.

"Are you alright Sparx? You seem to be taking this harder than anyone you wanna talk about it?" Nova asked with worried voice. what happened next surprised her.

"M-Mandarin said y-y-you c-can't get hurt in t-t-the water." Sparx said in between sobs

"and look what happened! Otto w-went in the water and now h-h-he could be d-..d-...d-..d- oh Nova! I want Otto back!" He jumped toher for a hug, sobbing loudly. Nova had a few tears herself but she was still able to comfort him.

"Don't worry Sparx. Mandarin won't let Otto...you know. Besides Gibson said Otto is just in a comy thing, so he should wake up soon." She said with an optimist tone. Sparx then pulled free of Nova's warm hug and rubbed his eyes.

"Thanks Nova I needed that." he sniffed "Why don't we go wait for Otto with Antauri?"

"I can think of one reason why you can't" said Antauri who suddenly entered the room with a smile.

"Because Otto's awake!" Sparx and Nova gasped and smiled at each other as they all raced each other to the med-bay. When they got there, they were welcomed by their dizzy little brother sitting up from the med-bay bed.

"Hey guys" Otto waved at them weakly.

"OTTO!" Everyone jumped on him which resulted in a large YELP from the injured monkey and fighting off tears of pain.

"Guys!" Mandarin said stressfully "his feet are broken. Do not touch them"

Everyone climbed off of him expect for Sparx who was starting to tear up again. Sparx pulled away and held Otto's shoulder.

"How do you feel Otto?" he asked as Mandarin pulled him off the bed.

"Fine" he said shamefully "I'm sorry about all the trouble I caused"

"Don't worry Otto." Mandarin cut in "I was going to punish you but I believe you have suffered enough. I am just glad you are alright my friend" he said as he pulled Otto into a light but warm hug.

"Otto I saved your bag from the river if you want it" Antauri said holding the little brown bag  
"Eh why not? Thanks Antauri" Otto took the bag and peeked inside the bag. But the second he did, his hands started shaking. He dropped the bag and began to hyperventilate. His breathing and heartbeat sped up to a mile-a-minute.

"Mandarin, what's happening to him?" Nova asked nervously"

"Otto" Mandarin tried not to panic.

"You need to relax, you might pass out again. What's the a matter?"Otto said nothing and grabbed his oldest bother's hand for conform . That was when Sparx bent down to pick up the spilt content of the bag, then he found a tiny dead clam that was the size of a nickel.

"Otto, is this what scared you're of?" He asked holding up the clam, then Otto shrieked and curled into Mandarin's chest

"Sparx, get rid of that thing!" Mandarin hissed as he whispered soothing words to Otto. Then Nova slapped the clam out of Sparx's hand and crushed it on the floor with her fist.

"I'm sorry, Otto" Sparx said regretfully

"Me too" said Antauri in a cute guilty voice "I never should have saved that bag, I didn't mean to scare you."

Otto wasn't listening. He was still lost in fearful, panicked thoughts, all he could do was cling tight to Mandarin.

"It's no one's fault" said Mandarin "It's just that from now on, don't let any clams near Otto, he has suffered a large traumatic event and could have a panic attack at the very mention of the word. Do you all understand?"

"Yes Mandarin" the three little monkeys replied.

(End Flashback)  
"Whoa" Chiro reacted in surprise. He never imagined something so dumb looking like a clam causing so much mental scars.

"That sounds harsh,Otto, sorry I asked."

"It's alright, Chiro. It was a fair question. Beside, it actually felt good beating the crud out of all those clams. Even with my fear of clams done with, it still hurt to go back to that day when I was little." Otto said in a mixed tone of happy and sorrowful.

"Worry not, Otto" said Antauri in his relaxing tone of voice "today was a big step in your recovery, and a victory for you as well"

"Really?" Otto looked and jumped into a hug. "Ah thanks Antauri!"

"In fact, I think today was a victory for everyone"

"Yeah"  
"Agreed"  
"True"  
"Ya got that right"  
THE END

 **Yeah this is kind of a weak ending but maybe not you tell me. The great thing about "Night of Fear is how Subtle the episode was, there was never one line of dialogue saying 'we have to face our fears' 'we need to stand up to them.' No it was just the monkeys trying to survive a threat while hunting down the source of the threat. This episode is in EVERY Monkey Team fans top 10 but I'm surprised it's not in everyone's top 5. Sorry if I had a youtube channel I'd talk about this more, but trust me there is no Monkey Team fan in all of creation who doesn't like this episode. Anyway this is the last chapter of the three please review this.**


End file.
